


These Hands Are Meant To Hold

by savekenny



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward, M/M, frick idk i haven't made tags for fics ever, talking about crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savekenny/pseuds/savekenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory talks to Marley about his crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Hands Are Meant To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from All-American Rejects "Move Along"
> 
> I told Maddie (a.k.a. starkurt) to give me a prompt and she said "rory talking about his crush". So here it is. It's un-beta'd and probably terrible but this is the first thing I've published in years so I'm happy whatever.

People were lined up almost to the door at the Lima Bean. People chatting were chatting quietly, stressed barista were moving quickly to try and get drinks out on time, and soft jazz played over the speakers. 

With all the hustle and bustle, no one really paid attention to the two teenagers tucked away in a back corner. They were sat together with their drinks in front of them, slowly cooling as they silently sat together. 

Marley licked her lips and looked at Rory expectantly, Rory had asked her to come with him to the Lima Bean after school today. He had been weird and fidgety, he seemed a little shifty. She really hoped Rory wasn’t about to profess his undying love or something. Rory was a sweet guy, they were really good friends, and she wouldn’t want to hurt him. He did know that she and Jake were together. Right?

Marley took a deep breath “So- um Rory. Why did you want to come here? Is everything okay?”

Rory was staring into his cup of coffee, stirring in a sugar packet slowly. His usual chipper attitude was gone, it seemed almost like a permanent cloud was hanging over his head. He turned his head up slightly and sighed, looking back down. “How- how do you get over someone tha’ you can’t have?”

Marley bit her lip, and tapped her fingernails on the table. “What- what do you mean Rory? Who do you like?”

Rory blushed slightly, he seemed embarrassed “Someone from the Glee Club… they’re already datin’ someone. They’re a real good friend o’ mine.”

Marley took a quick sip of her coffee, her eyebrows shot to the top of her head. Oh this was not good. She really didn’t want to hurt Rory. Maybe she could play it off like she didn’t know? “Oh? Who is she? Is it Sugar? You know, she and Artie broke up a while ago. Maybe you do have a chance.”

Rory blushed brighter, “No they- he’s not a girl. He’s- it Sam”

Oh. _Oh._ Marley scooted closer “Oh- you’re- I didn’t know you were-”

“I don’t know ,“ Rory said quickly. “It’s just- with Sam it’s something different. I feel so good around him and he makes me real happy bu’- he’s with Brittany. And he’s not gay”

Marley’s stomach dropped to the floor. She had assumed Rory liked her. When really- there was so much more that was obviously eating this poor kid up. She put a comforting hand on Rory’s shoulder. “Rory- are you sure it’s a crush? That you don’t just really admire him?“

Rory nodded “Tha’s what I thought at firs’ too. He was always so nice to me. Always willing to help and be jus’- a great friend. He was the only one to see if I was okay at Christmas- and he helped me woo Sugar las’ Valentine’s Day” he smiled sadly. “But after I was with Sugar for a bit… I realized I don’ really feel for her like that. I realized that all those feelings were for Sam

“I don’ know wha’ to do.” He choked, trying to hold back tears. “I don’ want to ruin our friendship. He’s my best friend, I don’t wanna ruin anything. I like him so much though, it hurts to see him with Brittany”

Marley pulled Rory into a hug, not knowing what else to do. She had never herself been in this. She pulled back a little and wiped away some of the tears that had fallen down Rory’s cheek. “How about we go over to my place? We can watch some movies and talk?” 

Rory nodded, “Yeah- okay”

The two got up and made their way back out to Marley’s car. There was a lot to talk about.


End file.
